


A thin Line Between Love and Hate

by Sxymami0909



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Conversations, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we learn learn that there is more to people then we ever truly gave them credit for. And sometimes we like that little bit extra we see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: ******from Lynsay31 on LiveJournal - “Witch, Vampire. A thin line between love and hate.”

Bonnie glared at the vampire next to her as she crossed her arms over her chest. Of all the people to get stuck in a mausoleum with why did it have to be Damon Salvatore? Her grandmother had warned her about him. Still when she, Elena, Stefan and Damon had split up earlier she’d agreed to go with the older Salvatore brother so her friend could spend some quality time with her boyfriend. A sharp pain brought Bonnie out of her thoughts. “Ouch, you’re hurting me.”

Damon glanced up at the young witch and rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop being such a baby. If I don’t wrap it, it’s going to be a hell of a lot worse in the morning.”

She grit her teeth as he wrapped another piece of his ripped shirt around her swollen ankle. “I don’t understand why you can’t get us out f here. You’re supposed to be all bad and strong and yet a stone door is stopping you from getting us out?”

Damon secured the strips to her ankle before shifting back onto his butt. He situated himself so he as leaning against one of the tombs and had a clear view of the area they were in. He returned Bonnie’s glare as he spoke a sarcastic edge to his voice. “Technically this is your fault. Had you not hurt yourself while we were running from that vampire I would have been able to pay better attention to where we were going. I was wondering why he didn’t follow us into the mausoleum. I thought for sure he would and then…goodbye baby vampire, but no…”

A look of confusion crossed her face as he let out a dramatic sigh and motioned around them. “This is a mausoleum full of witches. A covens resting place, it’s been cursed. I can get in, but I can’t get out. So we’ll just have to wait for my darling brother and his little girlfriend to find us and get your grandmother to help me out.”

Bonnie frowned. “Why can’t I leave?”

Damon raised an eyebrow. “You want to? Go for it. I’m not sure how far you’ll be able to make it on that foot, but you’re welcome to try.”

She glanced down at her bandaged ankle and sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Damon was right. She placed her hands on the ground and winced as she shifted, pushing her back further against the wall. Her ankle turned slightly and she hissed.

Seconds later strong arms were holding her body still, his voice low as he spoke. “Careful, you need to try and keep still. Here.” He stood and then slipped down to the floor effortlessly lifting her leg and depositing it on his out stretched legs. Bonnie gave him an odd look and he made a face. "What?”

Bonnie arched an eyebrow in his direction. “Why are you being nice to me?”

He rolled his eyes. “What exactly would I get out of being mean to you right now?”

She snorted. “Point taken.”

Quiet surrounded them and after five minutes the constant sound of crickets from outside were getting to her and she broke the silence. “So how do you know so much about sprained ankles?”

He shrugged. “When I was a soldier I was trained as a medic. I suppose it’s not something you forget.”

Surprised colored Bonnie features. She hadn't know that about him, then again why would she? “Oh…what was that like?”

Damon paused and for a minute she didn’t think he was going to answer. “It was difficult. I didn’t exactly love being a soldier.”

Bonnie frowned, “Why.”

He could hear the curiosity in her voice and it made him smile. “Nosy much.”

She shrugged and glanced away from him trying not to act too interested because really who cared right? Except she sort of did. “Just making conversation…I’m bored.”

Humans, they were always so annoying. They need this, they want that. Damon wasn’t the type of person to pass the time having girl talk with a teenager, but there was just something about the dark haired beauty in front of him that made him want to. “I joined the confederacy to make a difference. To protect people, but it wasn’t what I thought and they wanted me to do things I wasn’t comfortable with at the time…so I left.”

Bonnie studied him to see if he was lying or if he was actually taking the time to tell her about his life. He looked serious enough and it made her heart speed up and face soften slightly. If he was going to open up to her she might as well do the same. She cleared her throat and spoke. “I’m scared of being a witch.”

He glanced up, their eyes meeting, a startled look covering his face. “Come again?”

She let out a long breath and looked at her hands as she spoke. “I’m afraid of being a witch. I used to think I knew who I was and now…it’s like I’m someone completely different.”

She wouldn’t look at him, but he could hear the change in her breathing and the increase in her heart rate. She was nervous, maybe even embarrassed at sharing something so personal with him. He squeezed her good leg lightly and she looked up. He gave her a small grin as he spoke. “Being a witch is no different than being a boring old human except you get cool powers. You’re still the same person. Just a little more unique than the average human.”

She gave him an odd look before a small smile appeared on her face. The fact that he was trying to make her feel better wasn’t lost on her. “Thanks Damon.”

“I speak only the truth.” He met her eyes and they froze for a minute just staring at each other. He could hear the sound of her heart speeding up again and when she licked her lips his eyes were drawn toward them. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything his lips were on hers.

They were soft yet demanding and warm. She gripped his face with both hands and then seconds after he deepened the kiss he was gone and back against the wall again. Confusion filled her face as she reached up and touched her kiss swollen lips. Her eyes widened when she heard movement outside.

_“Damon…Bonnie where are you guys?”_

Damon cleared his throat before calling out to his brother. “We’re in here. Stuck in this God forsaken Mausoleum.

Bonnie heard them talking, but she tuned them out. The only thing she could focus on was the way Damon’s lips had felt against hers. She shook her head letting out another sigh. Apparently there really was a thin line between love and hate.


End file.
